Usuario:Tony Weasel/Anotaciones
Route 68 *Tony Weasel (voz, guitarra, pandereta) *Vladaxz (piano, teclados) *Jobbobranchis (batería, percusiones) *GalileoDaVinci (guitarra, armónica) Canciones: # Roadhouse Blues # Stacy Hans # Cotton Fields # Rock Me Now # Been Down So Long # Set Them Free New Boy *Tony Weasel (voz, guitarra) *Vladaxz (órgano, piano) *Jobbobranchis (batería electrónica) *GalileoDaVinci (guitarra) *ElCapoLatino09 (bajo, coros) Canciones: # On My Mouth, Spoken Words # The Unknown Soldier # Baba O' Riley # Eminence Front # Changeling # Country Scales # Strange Things # Today # Smells Like Psychedelic Mind Redirections * Tony Weasel (voz, guitarra) *Vladaxz (órgano, piano) *Jobbobranchis (batería) *GalileoDaVinci (guitarra) *ElCapoLatino09 (bajo) Canciones: * On My Mouth, Spoken Words (Con Blondie) * A Beautiful Day (Con Blondie) * Jazzy Ways (Con Blondie) * Changeling (Con Blondie) * Country Scales (Con Blondie) * Strange Things (Con Blondie) * Today (Con Blondie) * Smells Like Psychedelic Mind (Con Blondie) No one here gets out alive now * Tony Weasel (voz, guitarra) *Vladaxz (órgano, piano, coros) *Jobbobranchis (batería) *GalileoDaVinci (guitarra, coros) *ElCapoLatino09 (bajo, coros) Canciones: # No one here gets out alive now # Love Me Two Times # Lower, sad # Strange Days # Carraways, Runnaways # On My Mouth, Spoken Words # The End Chamaleon *Tony Weasel (voz, guitarra) *Vladaxz (órgano, piano, coros) *Jobbobranchis (batería, percusiones) *GalileoDaVinci (guitarra, coros) *ElCapoLatino09 (bajo, coros) Canciones: # Ziggy Stardust # Life on Mars? # I Know The End Is Coming # Celebration of the Chamaleon # Somebody Up There Likes Me # Space Oddity # Under Pressure # Hot Space # A Black Star Swimming On The Heaven # Words to Rock's Chamaleon American Wall *Tony Weasel (voz, guitarra) *Vladaxz (órgano, piano) *Jobbobranchis (batería, percusiones) *GalileoDaVinci (guitarra) *ElCapoLatino09 (bajo, coros) Canciones: # Another Brick In The Wall Part 1 # Another Brick In The Wall Part 2 # Another Brick In The Wall Part 3 # A Wall In America # Country Memories # I Can't Get No (Satisfaction) # Break on Trough # Light My Fire # A Way To The Bay # When The Music's Over Thinking you not see *Tony Weasel (voz, guitarra) *Vladaxz (órgano, piano) *Jobbobranchis (batería, percusiones) *GalileoDaVinci (guitarra) *ElCapoLatino09 (bajo, coros) Canciones: # Soul Kitchen # Brown World # Thinking you not see # I'm Looking For # Cotton Fields # Proud Mary # Who'll Stop The Rain # Have You Ever Seen The Rain? # Somebody # Maggie M'Gill # Beautiful Red County # Clint of Flint # Blues to Fifteen Mt Dangerous Curves * Tony Weasel (voz, guitarra) *Vladaxz (órgano, piano, maracas) *Jobbobranchis (batería, percusiones) *GalileoDaVinci (guitarra, panderetas) *ElCapoLatino09 (bajo, bajo de colada, coros) Canciones: # Proud Mary # Before You Accuse Me # Change with Chance # Lake # Out There # Help # Rolling like a Rolling Stone # Blues Tonight # Ooby Dooby # Yesterday # Country Lovers # Flint County Full of Grace # Desert to Forest # Sailors # Great Balls of Fire # Travelin' Band # Tall Sally # Land Ho! # Queen of the Highway # Indian Summer # The End Categoría:Usuario:Tony Weasel